Confession
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: La seito kaichou fera une déclaration des plus particulières pour Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **

Auteur _avec_ _grand sourire aux lèvres_ : Hé oui comme vous le savez tous Mai Hime m'appartient, ah ah ah.

Natsuki _regard menaçant et plus que glacial_: Vraiment les milles et une nuits ?

Auteur _en sueur et toute blanche_ : Euh...hmm...bon c'est vrai Mai Hime appartient à Sunrise mais Natsuki m'appartient.

Shizuru _regard démoniaque avec un sourire plus qu'effrayant_ : Vraiment ? **MA** Natsuki t'appartiens ?

Auteur_ en pleurs_ _et terrorisée_ _se recule instinctivement de Shizuru_ : Non ! Rien ne m'appartient, ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler sans cesse, vous êtes méchantes avec moi.

Shizuru : Ara on dirait que la gêneuse a enfin compris.

Auteur _offensée_ : Comment ça la gêneuse ?

Shizuru : Je crois que je dois prouver à tout le monde que Natsuki est à moi et moi seule.

Natsuki _en s'éclaircissant la gorge et rit nerveusement_ : Ce n'est pas la peine.

Auteur _énervée_ : Hé ! Shizuru tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, en quoi je suis une gêneuse !

Shizuru : On devrais faire une vidéo pour montrer notre amour à notre auteur adorée ainsi elle saura que tu es mienne Na-tsu-ki.

_Les milles et une nuits boude en s'accroupissant dans un coin_ _car personne ne faisait attention à elle._

Natsuki : Oi Shizuru t'es pas bien ! Notre respectable auteur n'est pas une obsédée comme toi !

Auteur _embarrassée et regarde le sol _: Euh ça ne me dérange pas de voir cette vidéo.

Natsuki _rouge pivoine_ :** QUOI !**

Auteur** : **Hé c'est juste pour...euh...euh...euh...comme ça...je n'ai pas d'arrière pensé...c'est Shizuru qui le propose et pas moi...

Natsuki : Là tu t'enfonces.

Shizuru _le sourire aux lèvres_ _et attrape par le col Natsuki_** : **Ara on doit ne doit pas décevoir notre auteur Natsuki, allons y maintenant.

Natsuki _qui se fait traînée de force par Shizuru_ _alors qu'elle se débattait_ :** Nooooon**, tu dis cela quand ça t'arranges Shizuru...**tu vas me le payer les milles et une nuits** !

* * *

><p>Confession<p>

* * *

><p><em>Quelques jours après le festival.<em>

Natsuki se dirigea vers l'académie et entendit la voix de la responsable de la moralité dans les hauts parleurs de l'école.

''N'oubliez pas d'apporter vos documents administratifs pour les inscriptions de l'année prochaine à vos classes supérieurs.''

''Voilà, vraiment ces idiots seraient capable de l'oublier si on ne les prévenaient pas.'' Gronda Haruka.

La louve se mit à soupirer car les soi-disant idiots n'avaient pas laissé le micro des hauts parleurs de la salle des conseils des étudiants ouvert. Kuga se dirigea vers son casier et y sortit ses affaires.

''Alors Shizuru tu veux encore du saké ?''

''Shizuru boit de l'alcool ? Alors qu'on est toujours à l'école ?'' Pensa surprise Kuga.

''Non je crois que je n'aime pas ça, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Haruka pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que c'était de l'alcool ?''

''Je ne savais pas que tu allais en boire, surtout toi l'accro du thé. Mais ce n'est pas le problème maintenant, alors le bubuzuke, on a pas fini notre conversation, comment as tu pu tomber amoureuse de ce garçon manqué de délinquante qu'est cette Natsuki Kuga ?''

Les élèves se mirent à regarder incrédule en direction de la princesse de glace qui était rouge pivoine et chercha à se cacher dans son casier.

''Natsuki n'est pas une délinquante ni un garçon manqué, c'est même le contraire elle est très féminine. Elle a une impressionnante collection de sous vêtement, plus sexy les uns que les autres et qui lui vont merveilleusement bien (on pouvait entendre à ce moment là les rires pervers de la présidente du conseil ce qui faisait frissonner d'angoisse Natsuki). Il lui arrive aussi de porter des robes de couleur rose ou blanche. Mais surtout elle est adorable quand elle dors, il lui arrive de dormir avec une peluche de chien et de sucer son pouce.''

_BAM !_ La louve ferma violemment et nerveusement son casier et remarqua qu'on continuait de la fixer du regard tout en murmurant, elle se mit à rougir et à rire nerveusement.

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! Shizuru dit n'importe quoi, elle aime faire des blagues plus que douteuses.'' Ajouta la princesse de glace mal à l'aise.

''Oui mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu aimes chez elle ?'' Ajouta la blonde.

_''Oh non, je n'aime pas la tournure de cette conversation surtout que Shizuru à l'air ivre car elle n'a pas dis une seule fois ara.'' _Pensa Kuga qui commençait à devenir très nerveuse_._

''Ce sont ces yeux verts ils sont vraiment magnifiques, j'aime beaucoup ses longs cheveux bleus mettre mes doigts à l'intérieur mais ce que j'aime le plus ce sont ses lèvres; elles sont si douces et vraiment délicieuses. Elle embrasse tellement bien. Juste à y penser j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps.''

''Embrasser ? Kuga-san et Fujino-san se sont embrassées ? '' Murmurèrent les étudiants surpris.

''En plus elle sait faire des choses incroyables avec sa langue.''

Tous les élèves se retournèrent choqués vers la beauté sombre qui maintenant le rouge était devenu sa couleur de peau. Puis elle vit Takeda qui la regardait un instant imaginant ce que tout le monde avait imaginé en ce moment même entre la seito kaichou et Natsuki et il a eu un saignement de nez monumental le laissant gisant inerte sur le sol dans son propre sang. L'héroïne ne s'est jamais sentit aussi embarrassée de toute sa vie même l'auto-stop ou l'histoire des sous vêtements n'étaient pas aussi embarrassant.

''Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !'' Hurla Kuga.

''Bubuzuke !'' Cria la blonde.

''Je veux dire qu'elle sait faire des nœuds avec les queues des cerises alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elle embrasse avec sa langue ou qu'elle l'utilise pour d'autres choses~ j'aimerai bien tester.''

''SHIZURU !'' Aboya la louve et la responsable de la moralité en même temps. _''Oh c'est pas vrai j'en suis sûre maintenant, elle est ivre !''_ Pensa la louve solitaire qui se mit à courir vers la salle du conseil étudiant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

''Natsuki se montre froide en face des gens mais en réalité elle est strictement l'opposée, elle est aussi chaude que de la braise, son touchée tout le long de ma peau est peut être glaciale mais elle me brûle littéralement de plaisir.''

**''OH MON DIEU ! ''** Cria mentalement l'ancienne hime de glace qui était en train de monter les escaliers et allait trébucher en ratant une marche quand elle entendit ces mots.

''Mais surtout ce que j'aime chez elle, ce sont ces magnifiques petites fesses fermes, musclées mais surtout bien rebondies, et quand elle est méchante ça me donne envie de la mettre sur mes jambes et de la punir en fessant ces petites merveilles pour qu'elles soient bien rouges et paf...paf...paf_...''_

''STOOOP !'' Hurla Natsuki qui ouvra brusquement la porte et tomba sur le sol essoufflée.

''KUGA qu'est-ce qui te prends ?'' Cria la responsable de la moralité ce qui fait grincer les hauts parleurs de l'établissement faisant boucher les oreilles des protagonistes.

''Oups.'' Remarqua la blonde embarrassée en fermant le micro.

''Oui oups.'' Confirma la rebelle en grimaçant.

''Natsuki est-ce que tu as entendu tout ce que je venais de dire il y a un instant ? Questionna mal à l'aise la seito kaichou dont les joues avaient rosis.

''Hé Natsuki ! C'est vrai que tu as une belle paire de petite fesse. Si tu es une vilaine fille je devrais te donner la fessée.'' Ria Nao en faisant des mouvements avec sa main pour mimer le geste. Puis elle se mit d'un coup à pâlir et à avoir des sueurs froides. Ce que remarqua l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran qui regarda avec hésitation devant elle et se mit à déglutir péniblement, lorsqu'elle voit le sourire glacial de sa précieuse personne. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Yuuki à ce moment là, bon elle n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place aussi.

''Euh…euh…en fait je vais laisser cette tâche à notre seito kaichou que de punir Kuga.'' Bégaya la fille aux cheveux rouges qui se mit à courir immédiatement pour sauver sa vie.

Natsuki qui était totalement écarlate et avait mis ses mains devant son visage.

''Tu te demandais si j'avais entendu ta conversation avec Haruka et bien je crois que l'intervention de Nao et les regards des élèves sur nous te réponds à ta question Shizuru, heureusement que c'est la fin d'année car je pense que j'aurais séché les cours pendant une semaine ou deux ou j'aurais changé d'identité.''


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai fait une sorte de suite enfin, si on peut la nommer ainsi. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai dû la publier, c'est à vous de me dire si j'avais raison ou non, ou si je dois la supprimer.

* * *

><p>Natsuki était en classe et tous les élèves étaient en train de la regarder et de murmurer. D'autres étudiants s'étaient regroupés devant la porte de la classe pour l'observer.<p>

''Vous avez un problème !'' Gronda la beauté sombre en émettant des ondes négatives, ce qui fit taire instantanément les étudiants qui s'en allèrent en courant la peur au ventre.

Mai vint voir son amie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

''Quoi !'' Grogna Kuga.

''Non, rien.''

''Toi aussi tu as entendu, c'est ça ?''

''Qui aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Toute l'école en parle en ce moment.''

''Bon sang…'' Répondit la princesse de glace en mettant ses mains sur son visage qui était devenu cramoisi.

''Tu sais, on se demande tous si tu vas lui répondre.''

''A quoi ? Et à qui ?'' Demanda perplexe l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran.

''A la déclaration plus qu'enflammée de la présidente. Tu sais on fait des paris sur toi, la majorité des élèves pensent que tu ne diras rien.''

''**QUOI** ! Mais vous n'avez que cela à faire de votre temps ! Et puis ça ne vous concernes pas !''

''Tu dois savoir que Shizuru à rejeté tout ceux qui lui ont demandé de sortir avec elle depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette école, et maintenant ils savent la raison. Les garçons fantasment sur vous deux et cherchent un moyen pour la détourner et les filles se dissent qu'elles ont peut être une chance avec Fujino.''

''Ils rêvent tous car Shizuru m'aime et moi seule !'' Gronda la beauté sombre sous le regard abasourdit de ses camarade de classe, qui se mirent de nouveau à chuchoter et se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle devient totalement écarlate.

''Hmm...Ne t'inquiètes pas; Shizuru n'a d'yeux que pour toi et ton corps de rêve et surtout à un certain endroit bien rebondi. Tu l'as entendu toi même.'' Sourit la rouquine qui donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de son amie.

''Tu es vraiment amusante.''

''Je sais...Mais si tu ne fais rien, on pourrait te la prendre, elle devenue très convoitée maintenant, encore plus qu'auparavant.''

''Tu devrais t'occuper de tes propres histoires de coeur avec Tate et sa soeur Shiho. Tu n'as même pas pu embrasser une seule fois cet idiot _alors que moi je l'ai déjà fait avec Shizuru_.''

''Moi j'ai une rivale, mais toi tu en as beaucoup plus.'' Bouda Mai en croisant des bras vexés.

''Ton Tate est moins attirant et à beaucoup moins de charme que Shizuru et c'est un pervers, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder ta poitrine !''

''Et ta Shizuru, elle n'est pas une perverse ?''

''...'' La deuxième année réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Surtout avec cette histoire de fessée.

''Tu sais, vous êtes devenue très populaire en quelques jours, vous êtes ''le couple gay'' de la Fuuka. La délinquante et la populaire seito kaichou. Comme on dit les contraires s'attirent.''

''On n'est pas un couple ! Et pourquoi je suis cataloguée comme une délinquante à vos yeux !'' Hurla de manière menaçante la princesse de glace, ce qui fit blêmir tout ses camarade de classe.

''On se le demande…''

''...'' La louve se mit à faire la moue.

''Shizuru et toi, vous avez même un fan club. Tiens, voici un doujin que les membres ont dessiné.''

''Un fan club ? Un doujin ?'' Natsuki se mit à grimacer et commença à feuilleter et à lire les pages puis elle devint totalement écarlate, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte puis elle arracha les pages en milles morceaux.

''Natsuki ! Pourquoi tu as arraché ce chef d'œuvre !''

''C'est...c'est...c'est... du Yuri ! Shizuru et moi…on...on...on...on fait des choses, des choses...des choses, qu'on a pas encore faite ensemble.''

''Oh ? Donc tu pourrais le faire ?'' Remarqua la rousse en souriant.

''Pas de oh ! On ne le fera pas ! _Enfin je ne le dirais pas à cette commère de Mai_. Mais c'est quoi ce truc !''

''De l'art.''

''Tu plaisantes, on était nue, en sueur et je l'implorais les yeux larmoyant, mais pourquoi j'avais des oreilles de chien ? ... et en plus je...je...je l'appelais onee-sama; et elle...elle...elle m'appelais mon mignon petit louveteau quand on...non, je ne peux pas le dire...; _comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne pourrais plus voir normalement Shizuru _... _et c'est comme ça que nous voit les gens ?_''

''Les oreilles de chien correspond à ton caractère, le clébard.'' Commenta Nao qui avait rejoins les deux anciennes Hime.

''Douce et rapide, non lente et douloureuse, te conviendrais le mieux.'' Siffla la princesse de glace.

''De quoi tu parles mon petit louveteau ?'' Sourit Yuuki.

''De ta mort !'' Jappa la princesse de glace, ce qui fit reculer Nao.

''Natsuki calme toi et respire !'' Ajouta la rousse qui voyait que son amie respirer avec difficulté et fit des gestes de relaxation, comme on le ferait pour une femme enceinte et l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran suivit les consignes de Tohika.

''Je vais, je vais, je vais...''

''Tu vas faire quoi ?'' Demandèrent la rousse et Nao.

''Je vais détruire toutes ces horreurs ! Et tuer la personne qui les a fais !'' Kuga partit en trombe de la pièce et vit les élèves avoir en main cette oeuvre et les arracha violemment de leurs mains. Puis elle vit Haruka qui faisait la même chose qu'elle. Et derrière elle, se trouvait la seito kaichou qui saluait ses fans. La louve devint rouge tomate car elle se remémorait certaines scènes très chaudes qu'elle avait lues et se mit à secouer sa tête dans tout les sens pour les effacer de sa mémoire.

''Tous ça c'est de ta faute le bubuzuke...non mais regarde, c'est une honte ces tajines !''

''Ara, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a fait ces doujins et non tajines, même si c'est plutôt bien réussit et dessiné, avec une très grande précision surtout certains passages. Et puis c'est beau l'amour entre deux filles.''

''**SHIZURU** ! Je te signale que c'est de nous deux que parle ce torchon ! Car Natsumi et Shizuka, c'est bizarrement très proche de nos deux prénoms !'' Aboya la princesse de glace les joues rougit.

''Bonjour Natsuki.'' Sourit avec une grande tendresse la brunette qui se mit à la serrer dans ses bras sa précieuse personne et tout le monde regardait incrédule le couple.

''Kyaaah...alors c'est vrai la rumeur, elles sont ensemble.'' Hurla les fans de Shizuru perturbée.

''Pourquoi...''Pleura l'une d'elles, en s'effondrant sur le sol.

La responsable de la moralité sépara les deux jeunes filles.

''Arrêtez de choquer tout le monde avec ce comportement inappropriée...Vous souillez la morale ainsi que les yeux purs et innocents de nos étudiants !''

Kuga se mit à rouler des yeux par les propos toujours aussi excessives de la responsable de la moralité, quant à Fujino elle boudait.

''Ara, on ne fait rien de répréhensible, c'est pas comme si on nous découvrait à moitié nues dans une salle de classe, en pleine action.''

''Shizuru !'' Aboya Natsuki et son adjointe choquée.

''Oi le bubuzuke après le discours que tu as prononcé il y a quelque jours, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois plus discrète !''

''Shizuru, elle a raison...ne fait pas ce genre de geste devant tout le monde...déjà qu'on parle constamment de nous...et puis ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger...surtout si tu fais des allusions du même genre que tout à l'heure.'' Bafouilla la louve mal à l'aise alors qu'elle regardait ses pieds car tout le monde les observait.

''Je suis désolée Natsuki, je sais que tu es une grande timide, on réservera ces marques d'affection quand on sera en privée~ mon mignon petit louveteau~'' Commenta sensuellement la brune en attrapant le menton et en se rapprochant du visage de Natsuki et lui fit une bise sur le bout du nez, Kuga devint aussitôt écarlate. Des élèves se mirent à saigner du nez et d'autres prenaient des photos, comme une certaine Chie Harada qui allait vendre ces images très chères.

''Oh ! C'est comme dans la page 13 du doujin de ShizNat.'' Commenta des élèves en criant.

''SHIZURU !'' Hurla la blonde.

''Shizuru baka !'' Bougonna la beauté sombre qui se mit à fuir en courant.

''Natsuki...kannin na...'' Implora la seito kaichou qui essaya de suivre Natsuki car elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait peut être été assez loin avec la taquinerie.

Depuis ce jour, il y a de nombreux doujins sur nos deux héroïnes, au plus grand désarroi de notre motarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

_L'auteur lit tranquillement le soi disant doujin polémique dans un fauteuil, avec un verre de coca dans sa main libre. (Oui, je suis une accro au coca cola.)_

**Natsuki:** Les milles et une nuits, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça !

**Auteur **_qui releva doucement la tête et se mit à pâlir_ **:** Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de lire. Oh...mince...Natsuki...

_Kuga attrapa le livre et se mit à l'arracher._

**Shizuru**: Ara, notre auteur est une vraie obsédée...

**Auteur:** Qui ose me dire ça ?

**Shizuru:** Ara ?

**Auteur:** Natsuki tu devrais voir sous le lit de ton amie, tu y trouveras des choses intéressantes.

**Natsuki **_sceptique regardant la brune qui montrait un visage serein et souriant _: Que veux tu dire ?

**Auteur:** Où crois-tu que j'ai eu ce doujin ?

**Natsuki **_en colère_**:** QUOI ! SHIZURU !

**Shizuru**: Ara je voulais juste voir...c'est juste pour l'art...

**Natsuki**: Mais c'est quoi cette excuse ! Tu en as parlé avec Mai !

_Natsuki furieuse, part vers la maison de Shizuru._

**Shuzuru**_ le regard pleine de haine_ _vers l'auteur qui se mit à déglutir péniblement_**:** Kiyohime !

**Auteur **_qui bégayais_**:** Oh non, je ne le sens pas...

**Shizuru:** Ara tu as raison... c'était le dernier exemplaire que j'avais chez moi et tu vas me le payer pour m'avoir dénoncé à ma Natsuki, vas-y Kiyohime ! Attaque et pas de pitié !

**Auteur **_qui est en train de courir pour sauver sa vie_**:** Maman ! ! !


End file.
